First Snow
by joedan84
Summary: It's the first snow of winter and fun ensues.


Started and Finished: January 12, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: slight Chloe/Clark, slight Pete/Lana

Rating: G

Category: Humor

Spoilers: None

Summary: It's the first snow of winter and fun ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show.

****

First Snow

"Chloe, come look!" Lana yelled into the back of the house.

"What?" Chloe asked, emerging from her room.

"It's snowing," Lana explained, looking out the frosted window.

Chloe ripped open the front door. "Wow, it's sticking, too," Chloe said with a bright smile. She ran her hand along the porch rail and scooped a small handful of flakes off.

""It's coming down so hard," Lana said, moving to look out the door.

Chloe's eyes lit up as she turned back into the house. "You want to go play?"

Lana laughed, her eyes crinkling. "Sure."

"Alright, I'll call the guys," Chloe said, jogging into the house to get the phone. "Hey, Pete. Of course. Okay. See you there."

"What did he say?" Lana asked, shutting the door.

"He wanted to know if we were going to Clark's," Chloe said with a laugh. "He's a mind reader."

Lana smiled. "Call Clark."

"Hi, Mr. Kent. How are you? That's great. Is Clark home?" Chloe asked. "Hey! How do you two do that? No, nothing. Yeah, we'll be there in a minute. Bye."

"He read your mind, too?" Lana asked, pulling on her coat.

"I'm transparent," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

***

Four teens were standing on the lawn with their tongues out. Their arms were straight out at their sides as they dangled their tongues in the air.

"Anything?" Clark asked, looking to his friends.

"I got one!" Lana exclaimed, closing her mouth to taste it.

"What does it taste like?" Pete asked.

"Like frozen rain," Lana said seriously.

Chloe laughed, turning in a circle. "This is one of the things I love about living out here. The snow is white, and-"

"Snow is always white, Chloe," Pete pointed out.

Chloe gave Pete a disappointed look. "With all the chemicals and pollution in the air from LuthorCorp by the time the snow collected it was brown. A nasty, muddy, ugly brown color."

"You don't know that it's LuthorCo-" Clark started.

Chloe cut him off. "Lex works for LexCorp now, so you can stop defending LuthorCorp. You don't like Lionel, remember?"

Clark smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Put on some music," Lana told them.

Chloe and Pete walked to their cars, rolling down the windows and switching on the radio. They both landed on a classical station at the same time, turning them up as loud as possible.

"Classical?" Lana asked, looking at Pete.

"I'll answer for you to save you the risk of looking unmanly," Chloe teased, getting a dirty look from Pete. "I think classical music is so much better when you have something like this to go with it. It's like our own Fantasia."

"That's great, Chloe," Clark agreed, taking her hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"You may," she answered, moving into his arms. They began to waltz and twirl through the falling flakes.

"Lana?" Pete asked, holding out his hand.

Lana smiled at Pete, taking his hand and placing her other one on his shoulder. She laughed as they twirled around the snow-covered yard.

Chloe smiled up at Clark, letting him lead her in a wide circle.

"You have snow in your hair," she teased, reaching up to brush it out.

"Look who's talking," Clark answered, brushing the snow from her head.

Lana laughed as she and Pete followed Chloe's path. "I didn't know you could dance, Pete."

In response Pete swung Lana out, then back in. "Oh, you know," he said, his smile reaching his eyes.

Clark and Chloe started to twirl faster until Clark took Chloe's hands in his own. She leaned back and they spun around and around in the snow. Lana and Pete did the same until they collapsed in a big heap, laughing.

"Kids, do you want some hot chocolate?" Martha called from the front door.

Pete jumped up. "With marshmallows?"

Martha laughed. "Yes, with marshmallows."

"That would be great, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said, grabbing Pete's hand to help herself up. She walked to her car to turn it off.

"Yeah, thanks," Lana replied, standing and brushing the snow from her pants.

Martha held the door open as the teens walked inside, leaving a trail of snow on the floor. "It's in the kitchen with some cookies. Help yourself."

The teens drank the hot liquid in gulps.

"Mmm, that feels good," Lana said, setting her empty cup down.

"Last one in the snow is a rotten egg," Pete yelled, making a run for the door.

Chloe squeezed past Pete, running down the steps. She squealed when he grabbed her waist, throwing her back a few steps. "Hey, that's not fair."

Clark ran, jumping the porch railing. "Beat you," he said triumphantly.

"Yeah," Lana said, running into the middle of the yard. "But I was the first one actually in the snow." She raised her arms up, watching the flakes drop onto her sleeves.

Clark pouted.

"Don't worry," Chloe said, raising on her toes to tousle his hair condescendingly. "There's always tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Clark said with a mischievous smile.

"Earth to Clark," Pete called, throwing a snowball into his chest.

"You asked for it," Clark said, grabbing a snowball of his own and starting an attack.

"Guys," Chloe sighed. No sooner had she said it than a snowball came hurtling towards her. "Oh, this is war. Come on, Lana."

And so began the great Smallville snowball fight of two thousand and three, as the four teens so fondly named it.


End file.
